Hugo Magnar
Hugo is the Lord of Kingshouse and House Magnar of Skagos. Appearance and Character Hugo has milk-white skin and a head of short, white hair, and red eyes from albinism. Hugo is lithe and muscled, with broad shoulders. Hugo's left eye bleeds under stress due to Haemolacria. He is sometimes compared to a weirwood tree because of his appearance. Hugo is a stern, albeit mild-mannered person. He claims to have practiced cannibalism and revels in the fear/disgust the main-landers feel towards the stoneborn. He is a cunning military mind and feels most at home when commanding an army. History Hugo Magnar, was born in the year 247 AC to Lord Manfryd Magnar and Lady Bethany Stane. Hugo proved himself a much more mild-mannered young man than his cruel father, Hugo and his brother, Harald, became close, often choosing to spar against each other in training. Hugo grew swift with a spear, as his brother became with the sword and shield. Hugo never had a flair for the extravagant. He usually wore his splint mail under a surcoat of black and green. In his later youth, Hugo was bookish, he enjoyed reading aboutthe many battles of the Blackfyre rebellion. He fostered a deep understanding for military thought, and when he was 15 the maester of Kingshouse gifted him books, that properly taught tactics (tactician expertise) rather than just recounting the stories of glorious battle. Hugo would study these books with fervor, memorizing the techniques and strategies of the great generals of long past. It helped that Hugo was not one to be outsmarted, he had quick wits and there was no man in Kingshouse who could outsmart the prince. When he was 21, a riot had broken out in the village of Kingshouse, Hugo and his brother are dispatched to quell the fighting, Harald fought on the front lines, while Hugo commanded the forces. Using the smoke from burning carts and houses and horns, Hugo managed to trick the mobs into fighting each other, the riot was dispersed and for the next 3 days 50 people were hanged for all the town to see. Hugo and Harald had proven themselves as more than capable commanders and fighters, but other problems were brewing. Their father, cruel as he was, began relying on wine for advice rather than his sons or maesters. Hugo recognized this problem early, Skagos was a land of taboos compared to the north, they were lucky the Starks hadn't already marched on their keeps and had them beheaded for cannibalism, so they couldn't afford the head of their most prominent trying to drunkenly declare war or sends ravens to Winterfell, loaded with insults and slander. Hugo, after consulting his brother on the matter, began to plot against his father, with the hope that by usurping him and returning Skagos to it's more isolated and distant attitudes he could assure the continued existence of his house and preserve the traditions of the Skagosi. Since then, life on Skagos has been relatively quiet, Hugo had helped his brother's wife deliver their first son, although Harald's wife would die in the ordeal, and the death of his mother, Bethany, of a stroke while returning from the Crowl home of Deepdown. Hugo would see his house tested in 280 AC, after Lord Umber was killed during a raid by the Skagosi, and his father preferred insults and threats rather than to seek justice for House Umber. The combined forces of Stark, Umber, and Ryswell raised banners and launched an assault on Skagos. Timeline 247 AC: Hugo Magnar is born to Manfryd Magnar and Bethany Stane 250 AC: Hugo's younger brother Harald is born. 257 AC: Hugo begins training with the spear, later on his brother would begin training with sword and shield 262 AC: The Kingsmount maester gives a number of books on military theory and tactician's handbooks. 268 AC: Kingsmount riot, a fisherman's wife gives birth to a bastard, sired by a guardsman, outraged, the fisherman sought out the guardsman and attacked the guard with a knife. As the fighting escalates, Hugo and Harald are both dispatched to quell the fighting, Hugo instructs his host to use smoke and miscommunication to cause the rioters to turn on each other. the riot is quelled, and for the next 3 days 50 people are hanged. 270 AC: When Durran's Defiance broke out, and Lord Harlon Stark rode south with the northern host, House Magnar did not send any forces to aid in the attack, although Hugo did have plans drawn out for a possible strategy, if the Vale forces ever made it past The Twins, into The Neck. 273 AC: Hugo and Harald begin plotting to have their father removed from the throne, as his cruelty and his occasional drunkenness has nearly driven them to war with the other northern houses. 274 AC: Hugo helps in the delivery of Harald's son, Mors. Harald's wife, Lyanna Stane, dies in child birth. 277 AC: Bethany Stane dies of a stroke while travelling between Deepdown and Kingsmount, Manfryd accuses House Crowl of poisoning his wife, but luckily, Hugo manages to subdue the dispute. 280 AC: after Lord Umber is killed in a raid, and Lord Manfryd refuses to answer for his actions, the forces of Stark, Umber, and Ryswell launch an assault on Skagos. Hugo is left trying to formulate a plan to broker peace with the north, seeing as his house, nor all the houses of Skagos combined, could withstand the power of the North. Recent Events In light of the invasion of Skagos, Hugo raises his army and usurps his own father, in an attempt to depose the unhinged lord of Kingshouse and make himself ruler. Lord Manfryd attempted to turn Hugo's men against him but failed, and Hugo had his father cast into a dungeon, and placing himself lord of Kingshouse and house Magnar. immediately after deposing his father, Lord Hugo had to treat with Alester Forrester (posing as Rickon Stark). Hugo chose to kneel to Lord Stark and gave up his father as a prisoner. The next day, Hugo orders Ser Aryn Snow to begin a more intense training regiment, as well as a commission for more ships to be built. Hugo is summoned to talk with Rickon Stark outside of Deepdown, Rickon boasts about the strength of the north and threatens Hugo several times, Hugo tells him a hint about the history of Skagos, and kneels after Rickon demands that he do so. After returning from his "meeting" with Rickon, he has a feast with all the members of his household, and upon hearing the news from Maester Elias that there would be a wedding at Winterfell in a few months, Hugo immediately plans to travel to Winterfell and attend. Threads Hugo I: The Lobster Prince Skagos invasion thread Hugo II: Sunrise A victory is just as sweet Hugo III: The law of surpise Hugo IV: Shells and sinews Hugo V: King of bottom-feeders Category:House Magnar Category:Northerner Category:Skagosi